


Wstyd

by Starkholm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Altaïr zostaje wezwany przez Malika do jego biura; na miejscu okazuje się, że zarządca ma dla swojego nowicjusza mały prezent z okazji jego urodzin.





	Wstyd

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja oneshota:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Więcej seksu niż fabuły, mogą wystąpić lekkie nieścisłości w temacie uniwersum.

Młody zabójca stał przy niskim, drewnianym ogrodzeniu i opierając się o nie łokciami, z zapartym tchem oglądał ćwiczebny pojedynek Altaïra i Abbasa.  
Mężczyźni z niebywałą gracją, siłą i wprawą wyprowadzali kolejne ciosy, pozwalając by ostrza ich mieczy zderzały się ze sobą w chaotycznym tańcu przy akompaniamencie metalicznego szczęku.  
Z każdą chwilą obaj walczyli coraz zajadlej, aż do tego stopnia, że wzbierająca w nich irytacja i śmiałość doprowadziły do rozegrania się pojedynku, jakiego na niewielkiej arenie jeszcze nie widziano.  
Młodziki i starsi stażem, kapitanowie i podrostki, wszyscy zgodnie zebrali się wokół drewnianego płotka i z nieskrywanym podziwem obserwowali zmagania walczących.  
– Widzę, że dużo trenowałeś, Abbasie – odezwał się Ibn-La’Ahad, gdy jego miecz uderzył o broń przeciwnika, zmuszając go do utrzymania pozycji i siłowania się z napierającym nań ostrzem.  
– Ty za to widocznie się rozleniwiłeś, Altaïrze. Czyżbyś zapomniał o ćwiczeniach gdy byłeś w Jerozolimie? A może KTOŚ sprawił, że wyleciały ci one z głowy, hmm? – Na usta Abbasa wpełzł lisi uśmieszek, który pogłębił się gdy tylko mężczyzna dostrzegł chwilowe wahanie na twarzy swojego rywala.  
Trafił w czuły punkt, doskonale to wiedział. Wykorzystując moment braku skupienia asasyna, spiął mięśnie i potężnym pchnięciem odrzucił go od siebie.  
Altaïr zachwiał się, robiąc kilka kroków w tył i mało brakowało, a kompletnie straciłby równowagę i runął na ziemię, automatycznie skazując się na porażkę. Udało mu się jednak ustać na nogach i sparować kolejny, mocny atak drugiego zabójcy.  
Skąd w nim tyle agresji? To miała być jedynie przyjacielska potyczka, przecież ciągle takie odbywali!  
Abbas nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną i dążył do zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę, ignorując fakt, że takim sposobem mógł zrobić Altaïrowi poważną krzywdę, gdyby ten nie zdołał odpowiedzieć na któryś z jego ataków.  
Co innego zwykłe blizny, a co innego miecz przebijający ci ramię na wylot.  
Kibice, wytrwale i niezwykle emocjonalnie komentujący ich starcie, podzielili się na zwolenników Altaïra i Abbasa. O dziwo grupy te były mniej więcej równe, choć zazwyczaj niemal wszyscy asasyni, którzy akurat mieli nieco wolnego czasu i przychodzili oglądać pojedynki, zgodnie obstawiali zwycięstwo tego pierwszego.  
– Niebezpiecznie jest głosić takie oszczerstwa, Abbasie. Nie wiesz, że kłamcom obcina się języki? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Ibn-La’Ahad. Udało mu się ponownie zacząć przejmować inicjatywę i zmusić drugiego zabójcę do cofnięcia się.  
– To groźba? – Asasyn prychnął z irytacją, parując kolejne uderzenie. – Skończ gadać i pokaż w końcu na co cię stać, bo czuję się, jakbym walczył z dzieckiem!  
Ociekający kpiną głos Sofiana działał na Altaïra jak płachta na byka. Im więcej było w nim jadu i niechęci, tym mocniej krew wrzała w ciele wściekłego zabójcy. Zwłaszcza, że nie mógł zaprzeczyć jego oskarżeniom.  
W Jerozolimie naprawdę był ktoś, z kim asasyn spędzał niemal cały swój wolny czas.  
Obaj byli już cali spoceni, a ich mięśnie wręcz krzyczały z bólu, żaden z nich nie miał jednak zamiaru ustąpić i pozwolić przeciwnikowi wygrać.  
Jednak Altaïr posiadał coś, czego Abbas nie był w stanie przegonić nawet najcięższymi treningami. Wzrok Orła – umiejętność obserwacji otoczenia, którą mało kto był w stanie prawdziwie i w pełni wykształcić. To właśnie dzięki niemu zabójca dostrzegł chwilową lukę w obronie przeciwnika i umiejętnie ją wykorzystał do przechylenia szali, zapewniając sobie w ten sposób zwycięstwo.  
Już po chwili Abbas klęczał przed nim, z zawiścią mierząc wzrokiem przykładającego mu ostry czubek miecza do krtani, Altaïra.  
Ibn-La’Ahad oddychał ciężko, w końcu mogąc rozluźnić zmęczone ciało.  
Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak haniebne wykorzystywanie talentów przeciwko innemu członkowi Bractwa w zwykłym, przyjacielskim pojedynku jest godnym pożałowania zabiegiem, cóż jednak młody asasyn mógł zrobić, skoro Sofian kategorycznie przekroczył cienką granicę między niegroźnym treningiem, a zażartą bijatyką.  
Nie był z siebie dumny gdy podawał mężczyźnie dłoń, chcąc pomóc mu wstać. Ten oczywiście zignorował gest, nie godząc się na taki rodzaj litości ze strony złotookiego.  
Tłum zgromadzonych zgodnie nagrodził walczących głośnymi brawami i równie szybko jak się zebrał przy niewielkiej arenie, rozszedł się w swoje strony.  
Jedynie szczuplutki, niepozorny młodzik został przy ogrodzeniu i cierpliwie czekał, aż Altaïr ochłonie i pozbiera się po walce.  
Gdy zabójca przeskoczył przez płot, dzieciak podbiegł do niego i zagrodził mu drogę.  
– Pokój i bezpieczeństwo z tobą, Mistrzu Altaïrze! – powitał go należycie, z szacunkiem skłaniając głowę. – Wybacz mi, że zabieram ci czas, ale kazano mi przekazać ci ten list. – Żółtodziób wyjął z jednej ze swoich sakw naddarty skrawek papieru i podał go starszemu asasynowi.  
– Dziękuję. – Zabójca przyjął zwitek i niedbale upchnął go za pasem, będąc pewnym, że to kolejna, mało ważna prośba młodzików o pomoc w trudniejszych dla nich misjach. – Kto ci kazał to przekazać? – dopytał jednak z ciekawości.  
– Pan Malik, Mistrzu – odparł z pokorą młodzik. – Wróciłem ledwie parę chwil temu z jego biura, prosił, by ten list jak najszybciej znalazł się w twoich rękach.  
Altaïr zmarszczył brwi i posłał dzieciakowi zdziwione spojrzenie. Malik? Czego on mógł chcieć?  
– Możesz odejść. – Ibn-La’Ahad z roztargnieniem odesłał posłańca, a gdy ten nieco się oddalił, sięgnął po upchnięty za pasem zwitek i czym prędzej zaczął go czytać, kompletnie ignorując krzątających się na dziedzińcu, innych członków bractwa.  
Zarządca nie podał w wiadomości żadnych szczegółów, a jedynie nakreślił kilka schludnych znaków, każąc Altaïrowi zjawić się u niego jak najszybciej.  
Asasyn nie zastanawiał się ani jedną sekundę, zmiął w dłoni kartkę i biegiem pognał do Al Mualima, prosząc starca o zezwolenie na podróż do Jerozolimy.  
Miał wolne po ostatnim zabójstwie, jego nauczyciel nie powinien go zatrzymywać, jednak mimo wszystko gdy mówił mu o potrzebie odwiedzenia tego miasta, napomknął coś o pogłoskach, jakoby templariusze coś tam szykowali. Ot, żeby nikt nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, a Mistrz miał co wpisać do raportów.  
Gdy tylko usłyszał pozwolenie, podziękował i pognał w kierunku wioski leżącej pod twierdzą. Biegł jak szalony po dachach niskich domostw, bo cóż miał poradzić, że niejasna wiadomość Malika napawała go wręcz szczeniackim entuzjazmem. Choć była w tym wszystkim odczuwalna nutka zmartwienia. Nic na to nie wskazywało, ale nie mógł być pewien, czy zarządca nie wpadł przypadkiem w jakieś kłopoty.  
Ku rozpaczy swoich spracowanych mięśni, postanowił zignorować narastającą potrzebę odpoczynku, wziąć konia ze stajni przy Masjafie i pognać na nim w kierunku Jerozolimy.  
Zwierzę spisało się na medal, był w mieście po niespełna półtoragodzinnej podróży. Swojego wierzchowca zostawił uwiązanego przy paśniku, a sam podłączył się do grupki uczonych i dzięki nim przedostał się przez główną bramę do wnętrza Jerozolimy.  
Sprawnie unikając wzroku podejrzliwych strażników, udał się wprost do biura Al-Sayfa. Droga nie była specjalnie trudna i już po kilku minutach wskoczył przez otwarty świetlik do środka Malikowego imperium.  
Zarządca, jakby nigdy nic, siedział z nosem w papierach, tradycyjnie nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, kto przyszedł. Zbyt pochłonęły go te wszystkie świstki, na których widok Altaïr dostawał bólu głowy. Jakim cudem szef biura tkwił tu dzień w dzień i jeszcze nie zwariował?  
– Po co mnie wzywałeś? – Asasyn oparł się łokciami o kraniec obdrapanego blatu starego biurka, zwracając tym na uwagę mężczyzny.  
Al-Sayf uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przerwał robotę, odsuwając papierzyska na bok.  
– Spodziewałem się nieco bardziej… entuzjastycznego powitania. – Widok Ibn-La’Ahada wyraźnie poprawił zarządcy humor, czego ten nie miał zamiaru ukrywać. – Nie myśl, że powód sprowadzenia cię tutaj był błahy. – Rafiq powoli obszedł mebel naokoło, aż w końcu stanął obok lekko zdezorientowanego Altaïra. – Wiesz jaki dzisiaj jest dzień?  
– Em… cóż… – Zabójca z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po policzku i odwrócił wzrok, z całych sił próbując skojarzyć o czym mówił szef biura. Czyżby zapomniał o jakimś święcie?  
– Pozwól, że ci przypomnę. – Mężczyzna przyciągnął do siebie asasyna za przód szaty i na krótką chwilę złączył ich wargi w delikatnym pocałunku. – Dziś są twoje urodziny, nowicjuszu.  
– Dzisiaj? – zdziwił się zabójca. Ostatnio miał tyle na głowie, że kompletnie o nich zapomniał. – Co w związku z nimi?  
– To, że chciałbym ci dać prezent. Co ty na to? – Były asasyn położył kochankowi dłoń na nieco szorstkim policzku, zabrał ją jednak szybko i poszedł zamknąć świetlik. Nie miał zapowiedzianych na dzisiaj żadnych młodzików do odprawki, ale wolał, żeby przypadkiem jakiś zabłąkany zabójca lub, co gorsza, templariusz, nie przeszkodził im w trakcie zabawy.  
– Cóż… nie mogę ci odmówić. – Ibn-La’Ahad uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i oparł tyłem o blat biurka. Nie musiał długo czekać, bo już po chwili zarządca do niego wrócił.  
– Od czego więc zaczniemy? – Al-Sayf podszedł do swojego kochanka, zatrzymując się tak blisko niego, że niemal stykali się torsami. – Chcesz od razu przejść do rzeczy? – zapytał, a po chwili uśmiechnął się perwersyjnie i złapał mężczyznę za krocze. – Czy zabawić się nieco dłużej?  
– Co w ciebie dziś wstąpiło? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem złotooki.  
Zarządca zdołał pozytywnie zaskoczyć asasyna. Żałował, że taki stan rzeczy jest jedynie okazjonalny, a Malik przy każdym ich zbliżeniu nie zachowuje się równie śmiało.  
– Zwierzę, Altaïrze – wyszeptał rafiq i przygryzł lekko dolną wargę swojego partnera. Dłonią wciąż masował jego ukrytego pod szatą, członka. – A więc? Powinienem się tobą zająć?


End file.
